nishinoyas experiment
by asuhdude
Summary: in which nishinoya has developed a problem in wanting to find out which volleyball player is the best in bed after an intercourse with a certain bald head wing spiker


nishinoya didn't know how his addiction happened. well, he did, but he didn't know why it started. it all started with tanaka...

-

"hey noya! wanna come over after practice? i got the new halo game!" tanaka said excitedly while they were both changing into their practice clothes. noya grinned and gave his life long best friend a high five.

"hell yeah man! i'll walk home with you!" noya gave his infamous grin and thumbs up, walking out of the club room and to the gym with tanaka hot on his heels, rambling about how excited he was to play the game after practice.

practice rolled by smoothly and before noya knew it, him and tanaka were on their way to tanakas house. they had a small talk, cracking jokes on the way, and tanaka grabbed noyas wrist and pulled him inside the house as soon as he unlocked the door.

"saekos out today so we got the house to ourselves! you ready to kick ass in halo?" tanaka grinned. noya nodded and clasped their hands together.

"let's do this!"

an hour and a half later, with tanakas floor littered with chips and candy wrappers, sat the two boys still vigorously playing halo. the fake delinquent glanced at noya, whos eyes were trained on the game screen. he snickered slightly.

"man noya, you sure are short." tanaka teased, trying to get his friend to stop focusing. he bursted in triumph when his friends head snapped in his direction.

"you sure are bald, buddha statue." noya spat back, smirking as it was tanakas turn to frown. noya paused the game and took a drink of water, but some of the water went down the wrong pipe, causing him to choke and cough the rest on the front of tanakas shorts.

"ahh dude!" tanaka exclaimed, his arms up as he looked at the wet spot on the front of his crotch. noya, who had panicked after his coughing fit, tried to fix it by rubbing his crotch.

he was rubbing his crotch.

he was rubbing his best friends crotch.

he was rubbing tanakas crotch.

and he was enjoying the look on tanakas face.

"y-yuu.. its fine." tanaka grunted, peering down at his best friend with lustful eyes. noyas body stiffened as he felt something growing under his hand. he blinked and cupped the bulge slightly, looking up at tanaka with wide eyes as he witnessed his best friend groan and throw his head back.

yeah, noya was enjoying this.

he licked his lips slightly in anticipation and undid the button and zipper to tanakas shorts, struggling to pull them off until tanaka slightly lifted himself up. noya slid them off a lot easier along with tanakas boxers, drooling at the sight of his best friends thick cock. he licked his lips, eyes bright and wide with lust as he sat between his best friends legs.

tanaka barely had enough time to register what was happening until he felt yuu's small hands all over his cock. he groaned lowly and bucked his hips slightly into his best friends hands. nishinoya felt good, even though he was the one giving pleasure. it felt good to please ryuu like this. he decided to take it to the next level.

leaning down, he became face to face with tanakas cock, which was dripping pre-cum. he licked his lips, leaning closer and fanned his hot breath over it, watching in delight how it twitched. yuu giggled softly and put his hands on ryuu's bare thighs, looking up at him. tanaka stared down at him, eyes furrowed as he panted.

perfect.

keeping eye contact, nishinoya took the head of his cock in his mouth, he felt another sudden wave of lust wash over him as he watched his best friend close his eyes completely, cutting off eye contact between them, his lips pressing into a thin line as a small moan left his throat. noya relaxed his throat the best he could and took tanaka fully down his throat.

tanakas eyes shot open and his back arched forward, his head falling back as a choked moan left him. the velvety wet mouth of noyas felt amazing. it continued to get even better as noya started to suck, bobbing his head up and down slowly, trying to find a pace he liked.

finally finding a good pace, noya kept it, his tongue swirling around tanakas cock. he choked a little when he felt tanakas start to fuck his mouth, stilling his movements to let tanakas do as he pleased, moaning around his dick lowly.

tanaka was having the time of his life, he gripped noyas hair tightly, vigorously fucking his throat. small moans and grunts filled the air as he continued to fuck noyas mouth, sweat dripping down his face. he started to get louder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

noya knew what was happening and started to suck once more, curious and desperate to taste tanakas cum. tanaka tried to pull out, not knowing what noya wanted, but stopped when noya squeezed his thighs and sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing. that basically milked tanaka of his orgasm and he groaned loudly, his cum shooting down noyas throat in hot bullets.

noya, to say, was surprised at the taste. it tasted sweet yet salty, like the candy and chips they had earlier. noya continued to suck, basically milking tanaka dry, who was moaning in higher pitch as he felt himself go on the edge of overstimulation, and pulled away, licking his lips greedily to show tanaka how much he liked it.

tanaka was shocked, nonetheless. he didn't know this side of yuu at all.

"uh, yuu, are you—"

"fuck me."

... what.

tanaka stared at his best friend like he was some foreign alien. nishinoya, however, stared at tanaka with lustful eyes. he stood up, discarding his wet striped shirt and his shorts and underwear, standing in all his naked glory,

noya turned around and bent over, spreading his plump ass cheeks apart to show his pink, winking hole to tanaka. showing that he desperately wanted to be filled.

something in tanaka snapped.

standing up quickly, tanaka picked noya up and threw him onto the bed, whipping his shirt off and throwing it to an unknown location in his room. he climbed onto noya, instantly pressing their lips together. there was a fire in tanakas belly, similar to when they were playing volleyball, but so different at the same time.

noya moaned against tanakas lips, his arms around the others neck as he spread his legs, feeling tanaka rut their hips together, their cocks bumping and rubbing together, creating a pleasurable friction that had noya craving more.

pulling away, tanaka leaned back and stuck 3 fingers in noyas mouth, the words "suck" following after. noya did as told and sucked on them wholeheartedly, covering them with as much saliva he could. he felt tanaka start to pull them out and opened his mouth like a good boy, his cock jumping when tanaka gave him a gaze.

dear god, he wanted tanaka in him so bad.

tanaka acted as if he heard noyas thoughts and smirked, reaching down between noyas spread legs and to his hole, gently rubbing his wet middle finger around the rim before pushing it in. noyas face contorted slightly, but didnt say anything, driving tanaka to continue.

tanaka gently thrusted his finger, listening to noyas small whines and hesitantly added another finger, scissoring them to try and stretch noya out. noya felt discomfort but that quickly changed when tanaka hit a spot in him that made him gasp loudly, back arching as his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

tanaka figured he hit a good spot in noya and kept the angle his fingers were in, adding the last digit in and before noya knew it, he was already a moaning mess, fucking himself on tanakas fingers. noya felt so, so good. he felt like he was gonna explode from the newfound pleasure.

tanaka slowly pulled out his fingers, earning a whine is protest from noya and shook his head, wrapping the covers around their lower haves, not liking the breeze he was feeling on his tush. he lined himself up with noyas hole, and slowly pushed in.

noya felt like there was a train entering him.

his eyes went wide as he was engulfed by the pain. but he didnt say a word, or make a sound, trusting tanaka to the fullest that he would make him feel better. tanaka stilled as soon as he was balls deep into noya, his teeth gritted together tightly as he struggled to hold himself back from fucking the daylights out of noya.

noya forced his body to relax as he took a few silent deep breaths from his nose, sighing as the pain started to slip away and nudged tanaka as a sign to move. he accepted the small kiss tanaka left on his lips and gripped his best friends forearms that were near his head, gasping as he felt tanaka start to rock his hips.

the pace started off slow, tanaka letting noya get used to the feeling before he started to go harder, a pleasured look on his delinquent looking face as he groaned lowly. the feeling of noyas hot, wet, velvety walls were the best thing he's ever felt. seeing that noya was starting to enjoy it, he angled his hips, slamming into noyas prostate with more force than before.

noya didn't bother to try and hide the sounds he was making, loud moans and whines leaving his lips as his head fell back, going absolutely crazy under tanaka.

"ryuu! oh my— god ryuu! faster, please! please ryuu!" noya begged, tears prickling at his eyes as he felt tanaka do what he requested. his fingernails dug deep into tanakas back, scratching at the skin as tanaka left marks all over his neck.

"fuck, yuu. you're so tight. you're sucking me in every time i try to thrust out. you're such a little slut." tanaka grunted into his neck, picking up the pace once more as he slammed into yuu's prostate over, and over, and over.

"i'm your slut ryuu— oh god i'm all yours! i'm your slut ryuu! please keep fucking me! i can't handle much more!"

"are you gonna cum, huh slut? are you gonna cum for me? are you gonna cum all over my dick like you own it?" tanaka smirked, biting particularly hard on a spot between yuu's shoulder and ear. noya nodded furiously, moans continuing to leave his mouth loudly. his moans turned into cries of pleasure as tanaka began to fuck him as hard as he could, his prostate abused and possibly bruised.

noya could feel himself so close to cumming. so, so close. and it finally happened when tanaka gave one more delicious stroke into his abused bundle of nerves, a yell filling the air as yuu cried out, his cum shooting out of him hard. but tanaka wasn't finished. he fucked yuu right through his orgasm, enjoying the sound of his high pitched moans as he overstimulated the smaller boy.

"r-ryuu! too m-much! it's too much! i can't handle it!" noya sobbed, but tanaka didn't care as he continued to fuck noya, eyebrows furrowing as he desperately chased his own orgasm, groaning loud as he finally came, his cum spurting out deep into noya, who gasped at the feeling of being filled, liking the feeling very much.

ryuunosuke pulled out and collapsed onto noya, their deep breathing filled the air as they both caught their breath. noya was the first to speak after a while.

"ryuu, that was amazing." noya shyly admitted, a small blush on his cheeks. tanaka looked up at noya slightly shocked, but agreed nonetheless.

"yeah... it was." tanaka gave a nod of his bald head, smiling at noyas happy face. the duo started to slip into a deep slumber, before tanaka said one last thing.

"hey, yuu?"

"yes ryuu?"

"no homo, right?"

noya laughed.

"yeah, no homo bro."

and with that they fell asleep into a deep slumber, their bodies cuddling into each other. when they woke up the next morning, they were late. very late. for morning practice.

with a yell, they both quickly got dressed. noya, who stayed over often, had spare clothes here and felt lucky that he did. he didnt have enough time to fix his hair as tanaka pulled him out the door, both of them running to the gym.

noya felt very, very sore from last night, but forced himself to work through the pain. the duo burst through the gym doors, panting loudly as the rest of the team, along with coach ukai and takeda stared at them.

"you two! why are you both 30 minutes late?!" ukai yelled, demanding an answer. noya stood up straight, his hair wild and messy but aptly cute.

"we were up all night playing a new game tanaka got. sorry that we lost track of time, coach." noya gave ukai a small pout, watching as the older man blushed and stumbled over his words for a moment. noya suddenly felt the urge to know what ukai was like in the bed. his thoughts began to run wild and before he knew it, he was staring at the man with lustfully bright eyes.

ukai cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore the look noya was giving him.

"j-just go get dressed! and don't take long either!" he crossed his arms, turning away from the two to the other boys in the gym. "keep practicing!"

noya and tanaka walked towards the locker room, snickers leaving both of their mouths.

sugawara was the first to say something after they came in.

"did you notice how noya was covered in hickies?" he asked daichi silently, who nodded slowly.

"yeah... and his hair wasn't done. i think he and tanaka did something."

"yeah but tanaka didnt seem to have anything on him. no hickies or anything. maybe noya had a one night stand?"

"...maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore."

"yeah, we shouldn't."

oh if only they knew.

-

noya sighed silently at the memory. its been a week since then and he missed the feeling of being filled. he wanted nothing more but to experiment and find out who was the best in bed out of all his choices. and he was determined to find out. his next target :

asahi.


End file.
